


Lost Phones and Assumptions

by Roguesyrene



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguesyrene/pseuds/Roguesyrene
Summary: Devi loses her phone in Ben's car after they kiss.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Lost Phones and Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shitty at spelling and grammar and I don't have a beta so let me know if I need to fix things.

It was such a small object but it had the ability to take away everything that he never knew he wanted. The more he held it the more the guilt pooled in his stomach. He could break it, it would be easy to do or he could throw it into the ocean. When he thought of the ocean he thought of her it all came back to her. He had known for a while not that he liked her but it wasn’t until they kissed that he knew he loved her. The memory of the kiss made him smile. He closed his eyes and thought back to it. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. Devi and Ben pulled apart abruptly, but her hand had stayed on his chest. Devi’s cousin smiled brightly and waved at them through the window. Devi sighed and turned back to face Ben.  _

_ “I’d better go. I told my mom was coming home for dinner,” she said hand still placed firmly on his chest.  _

_ “Umm yeah, yeah okay sounds good?” Ben said realizing it came out as more of a question than anything else. He looked down, inside Ben was freaking out. They had just kissed what did it mean? Did she feel about him the same way he felt about her? How does he feel about her? That kiss was amazing he’d give up breathing just to kiss her again. Was it a one time/two-time thing?  _

_ “Ben,” Devi said moving her hand to his cheek. Ben looked up at her. Devi smiled at him and turned to her cousin in the window and held up a finger asking for a minute. She smiled and held up a finger too and walked away.  _

_ “Okay,” Devi said as she looked back at Ben. “We have a minute.” then she was kissing him again. It wasn’t as long as the last kiss but it felt the same the feeling engulfed Ben he wanted it to never end. She pulled away slowly with a small peck on the lips and rested her forehead against his pulling their hands together in her lap. She was quiet for a minute just rubbing her thumb on Ben’s hands.  _

_ “I’m going to go home and have supper with my Mom tonight, I will come over tomorrow to get my stuff okay? I’ll tell my Mom we are working on a project together too so that we can hang out for longer.” she smiled. “I’ll call you later and let you know how it went but I gotta go for now.” She went to move to get out of the car but Ben’s hand gripped her tighter. She looked back at him and smiled again and gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his hand.  _

_ “I’ll see you later Gross, you can let me go you know? I’m not going to run away, even though I should because you are basically obsessed with me.” she gave him a cocky smirk and then he smiled back a big real smile. She dropped the smirk and squeezed his hand again and looked into his big blue eyes. “I talk to you later.” she said smiling “I promise.” then she gave him a peck on the cheek and hopped out of his car.  _

On the car ride back from Malibu Ben’s face began to hurt from smiling so much. He rubbed his cheek as he pulled back into the safety of his driveway, he couldn’t remember when he last felt like this? Maybe in the closest at the model UN but 10 times better. Ben felt like maybe he wasn’t so alone anymore, maybe someone really cared about him more than just Patty. Nothing could take away the way Ben was feeling, except until he felt a buzzing by his foot. He looked down it was Devi’s phone she must have dropped it when she left the car. Ben smiled as he reached for the phone, I guess he would get to see her sooner then he thought. He brushed the dirt from the floor off the phone and the screen came alive 2 missed calls. One from Devi’s Mom and one from Paxton. The phone felt white-hot in Ben’s hand like it had burned him. The smile fell from his face, Paxton. Why did it have to be Paxton that called her? Ben made his way into the house and up to his room where he just sat on the bed looking at the phone. When the screen dimmed he would wake it again only to stare at the missed call the picture that was next to Paxton’s name. When had she taken that picture? She had said she didn’t have sex with him but it didn’t mean that she hadn’t done other stuff with Paxton. Paxton Hall-Yoshida how could he compete with that? Maybe he could get his Dad to bring a Nick Jonas over? Devi loved him that could work I mean who would give that up? Ben was tired though of people wanting him for stuff like that though. He thought the Devi really did like him and for who he was not who he could introduce her to. Ben knew that he couldn’t compete with Paxton I mean who would pick him instead of Paxton? Ben’s hand tightened around the phone he wants to break it to smash it until the screen stopped showing him that stupid picture. Instead, he just stared at it until the light from the windows of his room. 

  
  


The of the buzzing of Ben’s own phone seemed to break him from his trance. He had a text from an unknown number it was Devi. She wanted to know if he had found her phone. He didn’t know what to text back. On the one hand, he knew that he couldn’t hide Devi’s phone from her forever even if he did erase the message Paxton would still be able to call her again. He would only be delaying the inevitable that when faced with picking between whatever she and Ben were and Paxton, Ben would come up short. No one had ever picked Ben why would Devi. 

Ben was caught up in his internal struggle, so didn’t hear Devi at the front door, or Devi when she punched in the door code or Devi when she yelled hello. He only heard her when she was outside his door and he scrambled to hide the phone under his pillows. His hands were still under the pillows when Devi burst into the room. 

“There you are Gross, were you sleeping?” she asks wrinkling up her nose. 

“Umm no I mean yes?” Ben said he knew this was it. He wanted more time with her but he didn’t want to lie to her. He just wanted maybe one more moment with her before she chooses someone else. 

“Oh.” She said as she sat next to him on the bed. “I texted you from Kamala’s phone did you find my phone in your car? I can’t find it and the location finder said it was here.” Ben’s stomach dropped it looked like he wasn’t going to get another moment, fuck you find my phone he thought. 

“Yeah,” he said as he pulled it out from under his pillow. 

“If you had it why didn’t you call my mom or something to let me know?”

Devi went to grab her phone but Ben wasn’t ready to let go. Instead, Ben leaned forward and kissed her. It was like the kiss in Malibu Devi could feel it all the way down to her toes. She sighed and pulled back leaning her forehead against Ben’s. Devi smiled wide she had wrapped her hands around Ben during their kiss and was playing with the hair on the base of his neck, she was still a bit breathless when Ben kissed her again. She had to pull away to breathe. 

“Damn Gross,” she puffed. “To think we could have done this when we wanted to shut each other up.”

Devi noticed then that Ben wasn’t as breathless and happy as she was so she pushed back pulling away from Ben. He let her go his arms going limp, he got his moment he kissed her goodbye now it was time to let her leave him just like everyone else. Devi’s smile faded into a frown as Ben handed her the phone without meeting her eyes. 

“Paxton called” he whispered as he got up from the bed “, so I guess I’ll see you around.” he opened the door to his room so she could leave him. 

“What?” Devi said getting up from the bed to get in Ben’s face.”You’ll see me around? If you weren’t into this Ben then why did kiss me right now?” Devi was angry and Ben knew all too well how Devi’s temper got the better of her. He just looked down he didn’t want to fight with her not now his heart was breaking. 

“Answer me Ben!” she yelled. “Why the fuck did you just kiss me?” she shoved him back but Ben was still limp, he just wanted her to go so he could be alone he was alone he knew that now. Devi wasn’t going to take his silence though. 

“You know what? Fuck you, Ben, I thought that kissing me meant something to you but it didn’t did it? I’m sure you just can’t wait to tell everyone at school what a shitty virgin loser I am who can’t even kiss.” Devi was filled with rage how could she let this happen how could she be so blind she wasn’t as pretty as Shira and Ben had probably had sex like a million times why would he want to be with her. When Ben still said nothing Devi knew what she was thinking was true her eyes filled with hot angry tears and then she slapped him hard across the cheek. 

“Fuck you, Ben Gross! Never talk to me again.”Ben mumbled something and Devi normally would have let that go but not know she was so angry she felt hurt and betrayed. “What did you say?” she asked poking him in the chest. Nothing she poked him again. “What” poke “did” poke “you” poke “say?” poke. 

Ben looked up and into her tear-filled eyes, his cheek was throbbing but it felt nice to feel something. 

“I said it did mean something,” he said. He let out a long sigh. “It meant everything, Devi,”

“Then why are being such a dick?” Devi yelled

“I’m not!” Ben’s voice was a bit louder this time

“Yes you are!”

“Excuse me but I’m the one who got slapped” Ben was starting to yell too. 

“Because you are being a dick!” 

“I’m not being a dick! I just didn’t want to watch you pick Paxton over me! Okay, are you happy now Devi? Who’s the loser now?” Ben was mad “Oh, wait it’s me for thinking that someone would actually want to be with me. Not because I’m rich but because I’m me. So sorry David but I just couldn’t do it. No one has ever picked me why the fuck would you!” Ben’s chest heaved as he looked at Devi. Then she slapped him again. 

“Ow! What the fuck Dav..” Ben’s cry was interrupted by Devi grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. When they broke for air Ben looked confused. 

“Listen up Gross because I probably won’t say this again and I will deny it if you tell anyone. That slap was for being a dick and for making a choice for me. You don’t get to decide what I want okay?” Ben nodded. “Now I like kissing you, I’ve kissed Paxton and I don’t feel even half of what I feel when I kiss you. Despite the fact that you have been my nemesis since kindergarten, I like you Ben Gross and I want to be with you okay? And I’m sorry I slapped I guess.”

Ben smiled. “Okay.” he said, “and for the record I’m sorry and I like you too, Devi.”

“Good now let’s make out some more before it’s time for me to go home.” She said and she pushed Ben backwards towards his bed. 


End file.
